halfbadfandomcom-20200214-history
Arran Byrn
Arran Byrn is Nathan Byrn's maternal half-brother and a White Witch. They have a loving relationship and are protective of each other. His Gift is healing but it's not very strong. Biography Half Bad Arran is the younger brother of Jessica Byrn and Deborah Byrn and the older half brother of Nathan Byrn. Arran, however, doesn't consider Nathan anything less then his brother and always behaves towards him accordingly. Nothing is known of Arran from the time Nathan was a prisoner of the Council of White Witches. After Nathan escapes he has Ellen deliver a message to Arran telling him that he's alright and with a picture of Nathan to show Arran what he looks like. Arran sends him a picture back and they both hope to be reunited eventually. Half Wild Arran is mentioned a bit in Half Wild. He's known to be traveling to join the Alliance of Free Witches, but other then that not much else is known. Half Lost Arran is part of the Alliance in Half Lost. He uses his gift of healing on the wounded members of the group. Him and another member, a girl named Adele who can turn her skin into steel, become romantically involved with each other at camp. In the final battle he is on Greatorex's team. When Gabriel is shot Nathan calls out to him but Jessica, disguised as Arran, tries to impersonate him to presumedly kill Nathan. Nathan realizes this and kills her but in the process Gabriel is shot again. Arran gets there seconds too late to save him. Nathan and Arran travel to Ledger's house where they spend several months. Arran brews some sort of antidepressant potion for Nathan that seems to give Nathan hallucinations that Gabriel is still alive and with them. After awhile, however, Nathan realizes these aren't real when he stops taking Arran's potions. After leaving Ledger's home he and Adele continue to date and eventually get married. They visit Nathan in the forest twice a year to bring him news about the state of the new council and eventually of Annalise, who has gotten married and given birth to Nathan's son who previously wasn't known about. Personality Arran is a loving and caring person. He is loyal, specifically to Nathan, treating him as a brother, being inclusive even though Nathan is a half black witch. Physical description Arran is pale with light brown and wavy hair that always manages to stay off his face. He also has light, blue-gray eyes with glints of silver in them. In addition, Arran has a scar on his left knee and a long one up his right shin. Abilities and skills Gifts Arran naturally has a weak healing ability. At the end of Half Lost he learns how to make potions. *Healing *Potion Making (Learned) Relationships Arran is in a relationship with Adele. A black witch who has the ability to change her skin into metal. At the end of Half Lost it is revealed that Adele and him get married. Trivia Category:Characters Category:White Witch